pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Merlee Evergreen
Merlee Evergreen is a 15 year old Pokemon Trainer OC created by Laki. Chronologically debuting in Talios Chronicles, Merlee would go on to become a returning character in RPCRP and establish a foothold in the timeline after she stars in a dedicated branch alongside Rhodium. Her largest role to date is Darius League Quest. Overview Merlee is a strong-willed 15 year old girl who likes to do things at her own pace. She had very high expectations put on her as a young child, being that she was the daughter of the proprietor of the Battle Tower. Thus, her childhood was rather strict and rule heavy. However, as she grew and decided to choose her own path, she ran away from home to travel. Overall, Merlee is a perky, adventurous and friendly girl, though this is occasionally hidden under her stubborn, whiny and pessimistic exterior. However, as she grows a strong bond with Rhodium and many of her friends, she begins to mature into a confident and selfless trainer. Merlee has a strong liking for shopping and cute Pokemon, but dislikes ghosts and bugs. She's been shown to have a huge crush on Demitri, the Darius League Champion, in her younger years. RP History Relationships Rhodium : Rhodium and Merlee had known each other for two years, and while she was rather combative towards him at times, she actually cherished their frendship. Merlee harbor deeper feelings for him but puts aside the idea of getting together with him, as she was still a runaway at the time. Eventually the two begin dating and take on the Darius League together. Usagi Tsukino : Merlee becomes good friends with Usagi in RPCRP, acting as a mentor towards the new trainer. The two continue to be friends, even while they're in separate regions. Teddy Ursa : Merlee has been shown to be friends with Teddy after their introduction in the Tournament Arc. They see each other less often after he joins the Order of Light. Hillary : Merlee and Hillary have a very negative relationship after the former defeats her in RPCRP. This escalates from a rivalry to a downright feud that threatens to destroy Merlee in DLQ. Averey : Merlee is very good friends/rivals with Averey, as the two would see each other frequently as they take on Gyms in Darius. Averey, Darren, Dante, Noah and Tia become Merlee and Rhodium's greatest allies in DLQ. Claus : Merlee first met Claus as a runaway in DLQ, where he temporarily travels with her and Rhodium. After convincing him to return home, she begins to see him occasionally throughout her jourmeys. Eli : Merlee has a disliking towards Eli due to his close partnership with Hillary and their combined attempts to ruin her relationship with Rhodium. He had kissed her at one point in order to make it look like she was cheating on Rhodium. Pokemon Team Flamber: Not to be confused with the other Flamber, this particular one serves as Merlee's starter Pokemon, which she recived as an Embarge. She would often carry him around outside of his Pokeball and dote him. He doesn't evolve until DLQ. '''Giolcus: '''A Fairy/Fighting type species. She first recieves him as a Sheebop and he evolves towards the end of DLQ. He is relatively serious and tries to keep her other Pokemon in line, often failing. '''Volecule: '''Merlee's first new capture in Darius, a fickle Water type rodent. She wouldn't listen to Merlee unless she gave her food but she comes to respect her. She has a love/hate relationship with Rhodium's Jesteeri, SodaPop. '''Fruskie: '''An energetic Ice type huskie Pokemon that Merlee catches around her fifth badge. He seems to remark about stealing from people, which makes it unknown if he can be trusted, but he's a loyal companion. '''Tropcan: '''A free spirit Grass/Flying toucan. She's quirky and often goes flying off to random places, but enjoys her time with Merlee. She doesn't know about things most Pokemon of her experience should know about. '''Trapinch: '''Merlee's final capture, in a desert route near the Pokemon League. He is incredibly thickheaded and slow and never speaks, though he's very strong in battle. Trivia *Merlee has had the least contact with the Order of Light out of Laki's OCs. Usagi is at around the same level, though she has met them in RPCRP2. Category:Female OCs Category:OCs Category:Human Category:OCs made by Laki Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP Category:Trainers Category:OCs that appeared in KaPRPT